<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mindennapi katasztrófák by Macskabajusz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088573">Mindennapi katasztrófák</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macskabajusz/pseuds/Macskabajusz'>Macskabajusz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Az alvásról pedig hallani sem akart, Crocodile kissé túl sokat dolgozott, De szerencsére Doflamingo kézbe veszi az ügyet, Gondoltátok volna hogy már az egy éves évfordulójukat ünneplik?, M/M, Mert én sem..., Overworking, References to Illness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macskabajusz/pseuds/Macskabajusz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Csillagjegyek sorozatba illik ez a darab is, ami röviden azt jelenti, hogy ha nem olvastad a sorozat többi részét azért érteni fogod, hogy mi történik, de kimaradsz a belsős poénokból :P <br/>A tartalomról annyit, hogy Sir Crocodile és Doflamingo már sokadjára (lassan már ők sem tudják számon tartani, hogy hanyadjára) de ismételten megszöknek saját a mindennapi problémáik és tapadós legénységük elől, hogy egy hétvégét együtt tölthessenek. Ám Alabasta-ban egyre rosszabb és rosszabb lesz a helyzet és ha még ez sem lenne elég, közben kiderül, hogy valakiknek még az egy éves évfordulója is most esedékes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile &amp; Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mindennapi katasztrófák</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nincs bétázva (we die like real pirates!) <br/>Nagyon rég írtam, nem valószínű, hogy folytatom... bocsi...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mindennapi katasztrófák</p><p>Sir Crocodile, miután vetett egy szúrós pillantást az égen a közvetlenül felette gomolygó sötét esőfelleg takaróra, úgy döntött ennél még a körülötte hömpölygő emberáradat is szebb látvány. Egy eldugott szigetcsoport legszélsőbb sziget-tagján volt éppen, egy olyan kis területen, ami a térképeken alig volt nagyobb, mint egy tű hegye. Bár, Crocodile számára úgy festett, hogy a lakosokat a kis terület nem gátolta meg abban, hogy ezt a szigetet jelöljék ki az ország fővárosának, ami máris megmagyarázta az utcákon tolongó tömeget és az égbe törő, toronymagas épületeket. Vészjóslóan sötét volt az égbolt ahhoz képest, hogy még dél sem volt. Még nem esett, de a süvítő szélből és a párából, ami máris mindent csúszóssá tette, bárki kitalálhatta, hogy egy fél órán belül biztosan leszakad az ég.</p><p>Crocodile fázósan, kissé türelmetlenül szorosabbra húzta maga körül a köpenyét és megszaporázta a lépteit. Közben azon járt az esze, hogy mégis miért hagyta (ismételten) hogy a flamingó válasszon szigetet. Ráadásul reggel még volt képe bejelenteni, hogy biztosan késni fog... Tehát, Crocodile-nak, ha nem akart bőrig ázni pillanatokon belül, meg kellett találnia igen gyorsan a Doflamingo által kijelölt fogadót.</p><p>A kabátja valamelyik belső zsebéből előhúzott egy papírdarabot, futólag rápillantott ellenőrizve a címet, majd újra elsüllyesztette azt. <em>Töméntelen...? Hihetetlenül ötletes... </em>Gondolta epésen, majd egy kis sóhajjal kísérve újra ráfordult a főutcára és megpróbált elvegyülni az utóbbi pár percben hatalmasra duzzadt tömegben.</p><p>Ahogyan lustán és fáradtan körbenézett nem találkozott a tekintete rémült vagy hitetlenkedő szempárokkal. Így legalább egy pozitívuma volt annak, hogy a rózsaszín madár egy ilyen eldugott szigetet választott. Nagyon senki sem ismerte fel... Ami azt jelentette, hogy nincsenek kellemetlen kérdések sem. Az utóbbi egy hétben elég sok kényes kérdésre kellett felelnie Alabasta-ban, nem volt kedve, sem türelme, de legfőképpen ereje, hogy ezt még most is folytatnia kelljen... Egy röpke pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit. Most igazán nem akart Alabasta-ra gondolni. Igazából semmire sem akart gondolni... Leginkább aludni szeretett volna...Már egy hete csak aludni szeretne...</p><p>Megkísérelve kizárni mindenféle problémát a tudatából, hogy elterelje a figyelmét a vele szembe jövő arcokat kezdte el tanulmányozni. Ebből a szempontból szerencséje volt, ugyanis ezt anélkül megtehette, hogy a legkisebb mértékben is zavartatta volna magát. Akikre ránézett vagy nem néztek vissza, vagy ha viszonozták is a pillantást, egy másodperc és az arcát keresztben átszelő sebhely elég volt ahhoz, hogy azonnal elkapják a tekintetüket.</p><p>Mindenféle alak akad az útjába amerre éppen ment. Fiatalok, öregek, gyerekek, nők, férfiak, gazdagoktól a nincstelenekig, a város lakói, kereskedők, átutazók, más kalózok... Egy öreg, szakállas hajós, ráncos bőrrel, és olyan mélyen ülő fekete szemekkel, amikről sütött, hogy dörzsölt az öreg és jó érzéke van a kereskedéshez. Egy fiatal nő, kendős fővel, karján a két gyerekével és megrakott táskával. Ösztönösen az utca másik oldalára húzódott, amint kiszúrta a tömegben Crocodile-t. Aztán egy utcai mutatványos, színes köpenyben, kezében a kellékeivel. Egy utcakölyök, felfelé meredő szurokfekete hajjal. Nyelvet nyújtott a kampós férfira és már futott is tovább. Egy rossz arcú, alacsony kardforgató, két katanával és egy pisztollyal az oldalán... Érezte, ahogyan egyre biztosabban elkezd szédülni... Egy szerelmes pár, egymásba kapaszkodva, a férfi nyakában olyan medállal, amit, megesküdött volna, hogy már látott valahol, egy ősz hajú, feltűnően jókedvű öregasszony, egy rövid hajú, komoly arcú lány, kezében vagy hat-hét könyvvel. Most már biztosan érezte, hogy forog körülötte a világ... De már csak egy sarok volt hátra...Szembejött vele egy muzsikus társaság, mindenhol fényes hangszer testek, vonók és ütök...egy izmos, tagbaszakadt tengerész, aki nem vette észre annyira el volt foglalva a den-den-musin keresztül kapott utasításaival, egy esernyős nő, majdnem felborítva Őt futott el mellette, egy kalóz vörös hajjal és egy csillag alakú tetoválással a bal szeme alatt, egy világos ruhákba bújtatott, sarus vándor...</p><p>
  <em>Mi? Az nem...</em>
</p><p>De Crocodile-nak arra sem volt ideje, hogy utána forduljon, mert abban a pillanatban villám cikázott át az égen, fülsüketítő mennydörgés harsant és elkezdett szakadni az eső. Crocodile az utolsó húsz lépést a fogadó ajtajáig futva tette meg, és szinte feltépte a kétszárnyú ajtót, ami fölött a megkopott cégér hirdetett: Töméntelen.</p><p>***</p><p>Doflamingo, reggeli üzenetének tartalmával szöges ellentétben már a szigeten volt. Igaz, reggel egy kicsit sok elintéznivalója akadt Dressrosa-n, de miután kapkodott egy keveset, és sikeresen összecsapott pár dolgot mégis sikerült időben elindulnia. Lehuppanva az esőfelhőkről alácsüngő zsinegjeiről amint partot ért máris kiszúrta Crocodile horgonyzó hajóját a kikötőben. A fedélzet ennél üresebb nem is lehetett volna, még a kalózlobogót is bevonták. <em>Crocodile és az Ő elővigyázatossága...</em> Tudva, hogy már csak percek kérdése és újra viszontláthatja kedvenc aligátorát megszaporázta az egyébként is hosszú lépteit, hogy minél előbb érjen a megbeszélt találkahelyre. Arra számított, hogy mire odaér Crocodile már a fogadóban lesz és mogorva ábrázattal, amiért elkésett és megvárakoztatta, de ott fog várni rá. Ennek ellenére Doflamingo-nak egy üres, mindenféle hüllőt nélkülöző fogadóba kellett megérkeznie.</p><p>Doflamingo lelkesedés egy kissé alábbhagyott, hogy helyet adjon egy minimális aggodalomnak is. Továbbra is megpróbálva a legjobbakban reménykedni, kért kettejüknek egy szobát a recepción, és anélkül, hogy elárulta volna a saját vagy Crocodile nevét, meghagyta a személyzetnek, hogy ha betévedne egy sebhelyes, kampós férfi a fogadóba, küldjék fel a szobájába. A tulajdonos vagy a személyzet bármely tagja mindenféle különösebb fennakadás nélkül teljesítették a kéréseit, és nem kérdezősködtek. A szőke férfinak úgy tűnt, nem is ismerték fel benne a Shichibukai egyikét, vagy éppen Dressrosa uralkodóját. Ezen talán még meg is sértődött volna egy kicsit, ha minden gondolatát nem Crocodile és a késlekedésének lehetséges okai töltik ki.</p><p>Eltévedt volna a kikötőtől idáig? Sir Crocodile eltévedt volna? Ezt azért még Doflamingo is nehezen tudta volna elhinni. Esetleg feltartóztatták? Vagy csak feltartja valaki? Esetleg belefutott egy ismerősbe? Nem... Wani nem az a fajta, aki nekiállna fecsegni mindenféle rég-látott ismerőssel egy Isten háta mögötti szigeten... És főleg nem az a típus, akit csak úgy fel tudna tartóztatni valami sikátorban egy koszos kalózbanda... De ha nem történt semmi, akkor miért tart ilyen sokáig...? Esetleg neheztel rá? Biztosan a szívére vette Doflamingo késedelmét és most azzal bünteti a flamingót, hogy egy darabig Ő sem hajlandó előkerülni... Ez már mondjuk inkább vall rá, mint bármi más, amit eddig Doflamingo ki tudott találni...</p><p>A szőke férfi még elüldögélt volna a szobájukhoz tartozó kanapé szélén egy ideig további elméleteket gyártva arra vonatkozóan, hogy hol lehet az Ő aligátora, amikor már rég együtt kéne lenniük, legalább a padlón fetrengve, egymáson, a lehető legkevesebb ruhadarabbal a szabad bőrfelületeiken és az elképzelhető legmocskosabb dolgokat művelve a másikkal, ahelyett, hogy azon gondolkodnak, hogy hol lehet a másik. Üldögélt volna, ha abban a pillanatban odakint nem kezd el szakadni az eső.</p><p>Doflamingo az odafent cikázó villámoknál is gyorsabban rohant az utcafrontra néző ablakhoz, hogy az égből vízesésként alázúduló esőfüggönnyel nem is törődve, gondolkodás nélkül szélesre tárja azt. Fél lábbal már kint volt a tetőn, készen arra, hogy a zsinegjeivel keresztülnavigáljon ha kell az egész szigeten és minél gyorsabban megtalálja az aligátorát, mielőtt az idősebb férfi a zsebórájáig elázik, amikor, ha csak egy fél pillanatra is, de Sir Crocodile alakját pillantotta meg a fogadó előtt az utcán, amint éppen sietve belép az épületbe.</p><p>Hirtelen megkönnyebbült. A mellkasából egy halk sóhaj szakadt fel, az ajkai a jól ismert vigyorának egy szelídebb, csak Crocodile-nak kijáró változatára görbültek, ahogyan az ajtó felé fordult, partnere érkezésére várva. Mintha még a kis doboz is, amit ajándékként hozott Crocodile-nak, Doflamingo tollas kabátjának valamelyik belső zsebében lapulva, felzizegett volna már csak az idősebb férfi gondolatára is.</p><p>Majd egyszer csak eszébe jutott. <em>Törülközők...!</em> Máris rohant a szobájukhoz tartozó apró fürdőbe, és felmarkolt jó pár fehér törülközőt a lehető legkülönfélébb méretekben. <em>Igen, ezt biztos értékelni fogja... </em>Gondolta magában, ahogyan felidézte, hogy Crocodile, számára is egészen nyilvánvaló okok miatt, miért is gyűlöli az esőt, majd ismét szembefordult a továbbra is csukott ajtóval.</p><p><em>Tea.</em> Hasított bele a gondolat, amint ismét ott állt egy helyben várva arra, hogy a bejárati ajtó kilincse akár csak egy millimétert is elmozduljon. <em>Óóóó a tea nagyon jó ötlet...! </em>Több szempontból is, tette volna hozzá még magában, de már arra sem volt ideje, hogy ezt végig gondolja, nemhogy még elszaladjon vizet forralni, mert: várva várt pillanat! Sir Crocodile megérkezett.</p><p>Megérkezett, bár Doflamingo úgy sejtette, hogy jól téved, ha azt gondolja, hogy kedvenc hüllője nem éppen így tervezte a belépést a szobába. Ugyanis megbotlott a küszöbben, és egyenesen nekiesett Doflamingo mellkasának. <em>Mintha csak Rocit látta volna...</em></p><p>- Szép napot! - üdvözölte Doflamingo fülig érő vigyorral az arcán az idősebb Shichibukai-t, majd egy törülközőt gondosan Crocodile esővíztől csöpögő alakja köré tekerve, egy tollas ölelésben részesítette a megázott aligátort. – Hát így hiányoztam? – tette fel a költői kérdést kimondottan Crocodile bosszantására egy halk nevetéssel kísérve.</p><p>Nem kis meglepetésére az idősebb férfi részéről ezalkalommal elmaradt a csípős visszavágás, a másik csak helyeslően, vagy éppen idegességében morgott egyet, majd egy kevés mocorgás következett. Doflamingo szemöldöké jóval a napszemüvege perem fölé szaladt, ahogyan arra számítva, hogy Crocodile kibontakozik majd a mackóölelésből, helyette, eltüntetve a mellkasuk közül a jéghideg kampóját, ami egyébként is csak a helyet foglalta, egy újabb morgás által kísérve közelebb törleszkedett a flamingó testéhez. Nem kellett hozzá egy újabb perc sem, és Crocodile ép keze a tollas kabát alatt, felfelé araszolva a fiatalabb férfi hátára simult.</p><p>Előbb a kihagyott magas labda egy kis verbális szurka-piszkára, most pedig az ölelgetés. Crocodile még talán öt perce sem tartózkodott a szobában, Doflamingo máris tudta, hogy valami gond van. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem ront tovább a helyzeten, ha lassan, finoman elkezdni a második köpenyként Crocodile köré tekert törülközővel felszárítgatni a másikat. Főleg az éj fekete tincsekbe összetapadt haját. Nem tévedett, az idősebb férfi egy jóleső morgással nyugtázta a masszírozó mozdulatokat.</p><p>- Hogy tudsz még ilyen borzalmas időben is olyan meleg lenni, mint egy kazán? – szólalt meg mióta megérkezett, legelőször Crocodile, Doflamingo-nak címezve a szavait.</p><p>- Fűt a szerelem – felelte a flamingó, majd az állát a másik fejére hajtotta, még szorosabbra vonva az idősebb férfi körül az ölelését. – Ne főzzek neked egy teát?</p><p>Crocodile, mivel jó egy perc múlva válaszolt csak a szőke férfi felvetésére, Doflamingo arra kezdett gyanakodni, hogy az aligátora időközben elaludt a karjaiban.</p><p>- Azzal a messze tengeren híres szakács  tudományoddal? – kérdezett vissza Crocodile, majd mintha kissé akaratlanul is, de végre kibontakozott a másik karjaiból és egy erőtlen mosollyal az arcán felnézett Doflamingo-ra. – Tudod mit? De.</p><p>A fiatalabb Shichibukai-t megdöbbentette az, hogy a másik arcán, a szeme alatti sötét karikák milyen durva kontrasztban álltak a hihetetlenül sápadt bőrével. Crocodile arca beesett volt, a szemei, mintha gazdájuk fáradtságáról árulkodva, még fakultak is volna pár árnyalatot, így lett az egyébként gyönyörű mélybarnából, szürkésbarna. Sőt, Doflamingo úgy látta, mintha még a Crocodile arcán átívelő heg is sokkal csúnyább és nyersebb lenne, mint máskor.</p><p>- Rosszul érzed magad? – kérdezte Doflamingo gyöngéden, mély hangon. Akárhogy is próbálta, nem bírta elszakítani a tekintetét Crocodile meggyötört ábrázatától. Az összképen még az idősebb férfi bágyadt félmosoly-kísérlete sem tudott segíteni. Doflamingo pedig kezdett a legrosszabbtól tartani.</p><p>- Hm? Azért, mert van bátorságom kérni az általad főzött teából? – próbált meg Crocodile viccel oldani a helyzetet, amit bizonyára Ő is érzékelt, hogy egyre feszültebb kettejük között. Doflamingo, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, hogy kockázatos, ha erőlteti a témát, úgy döntött nem hagyja, hogy a másik férfi elüsse az egész helyzet súlyát egy poénnal. Ami egyébként sem volt az Ő asztala.</p><p>- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – És ne haragudj meg, hogy ezt mondom, de nem nézel ki túl jól... – taglalta már eleve bocsánat kérően, miközben mindkét tenyerébe zárta Crocodile ép kezét, és elkezdte felmelengetni a jéghideg ujjakat. – Wani, mi a baj? Beteg vagy? – kérdezte végül, mindvégig amíg beszélt Crocodile tekintetében a választ, és a másik szenvedésének valódi okát keresve.</p><p>Crocodile azonban nem felelt. Elfordította a tekintetét, majd lassan, de határozottan kihúzta a kezét Doflamingo meleg tenyerei közül.</p><p>- Csak az eső... – mormogta kelletlenül, miközben kicsatolta a kabátját és a legközelebbi szék támlájára terítette száradni. Doflamingo kicsit megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy a köpenye alatt Crocodile szinte alig lett vizes, még ebben az ítéletidőben is. – Nos, akkor kapok teát, vagy sem? – emlékeztette a flamingót, pár perccel ezelőtti felajánlására az idősebb férfi karcos hangon, miközben a zsebébe nyúlt a cigaretta-tárcájáért.</p><p>- Hozom – bólintott Doflamingo, majd úgy döntve, hogy egyelőre ennyi is elég lesz, nem kockáztatja tovább a szerencséjét, nehogy a végén még, Crocodile megelégelve a kíváncsiskodását, faképnél hagyja Őt ebben az állapotban, bement a konyhába.</p><p>Mivel a kivett szobához nem tartozott túl nagy konyha, viszonylag gyorsan megtalálta a teafüvet, két bögrét, és a teáskannát. Gyorsan feltette forrni a vizet, majd visszament oda, ahol Crocodile-t hagyta. Tekintve azonban, hogy az idősebb Shichibukai nem volt ott, a keresésére indult, és a szobájukhoz tartozó fürdőszobában érte utol.</p><p>Crocodile a fejére terített törülközőt a nyakába gyűrte, az ingje gallérja és a vizes haja közé. A sápadt ajkai között ott füstölgött egy takaros kis csíkban egy parázsló szivar. Éppen a kampóját csatolta le a csuklójáról és tette le a mosdó szélére, mikor Doflamingo belépett a fürdőbe. A tükörből pillantva a flamingóra fejével a fürdő ellentétes sarka felé bökött, mivel mindkét keze el volt foglalva.</p><p>- Csak tusoló van... – jegyezte meg.</p><p>- Ez tudod mit jelent? – kérdezett vissza Doflamingo és nem tudta türtőztetni magát, a gondolatra máris egy széles vigyor jelent meg az arcán. Crocodile felpillantva rá némán jelezte, hogy nem tudja.</p><p>- Hogy el fogunk <em>közben</em> csúszni... – nevetgélt kéjesen a fiatalabb férfi, feltolva a homlokára a szemüvegét, ahogyan felrémlett neki, hogy azok a sápadt ajkak milyen vörösek szoktak lenni egy-egy ilyen alkalommal.</p><p>- Szerintem inkább azt jelenti, hogy ez a tusolókabin nem is fog egyszerre látni mindkettőnket... – jegyezte meg epésen Crocodile, egy fáradt és mérges egyveleg pillantást lövellve a flamingó felé, majd hosszan megszívta a szivarját, nagy füstfelhőt fújva a tükör irányába.</p><p>- Ne mondj már ilyeneket Wani, tudom, hogy szeretsz... – dorombolta Doflamingo az ajtófélfának dőlve. Azonban szinte már abban a pillanatban rugaszkodhatott is el onnan, Crocodile irányába lépve, hiszen az idősebb férfi a szivarfüsttől, legalább is a flamingó csak remélni tudta, hogy attól, és nem valami más volt az oka, olyan köhögőrohamot produkált, amilyet Doflamingo már nagyon rég nem hallott.</p><p>Amikor Crocodile kétrét görnyedt a köhögés erejétől, Doflamingo úgy döntött ideje közbeavatkoznia. Felnyalábolta az idősebb férfit a karjaiba, majd pár hosszú lépéssel kivitte a füstös kis helyiségből. És Doflamingo-t ismételten csak egyik kétségből a másikba ejtette az a tény, hogy Crocodile nem ellenkezett a cipelés ellen, csak halkan fuldoklott tovább a flamingó karjaiban. A szőke férfi végül óvatosan az asztal köré helyezett egyik székre rakta le Crocodile-t, majd azzal a lendülettel elvette tőle a szivart és könyörtelenül elnyomta a közeli hamutartóban.</p><p>Még sohasem látta az idősebb Shichibukai-t a saját szivarfüstjétől még csak párat köhögni sem, nem, hogy majdnem megfulladni. Soha. Doflamingo az előbbi kisebb riadalma miatt úgy döntött ismét próbára teszi a szerencséjét, és ezúttal válaszokat fog követelni.</p><p>- Mi a baj? – tette fel Crocodile-nak a kérdést a széke elé guggolva és a másik tekintetét keresve, amint a partnere végleg abbahagyta a köhögést.</p><p>Crocodile megint csak pár percig teljesen néma maradt. Behunyta a szemeit és az arcát a tenyerébe temette. Görnyedten, megfáradva ült a széken, a könyökeivel bizonytalanul a térdein egyensúlyozva. Néha még egy-egy kósza köhögéstől az egész testében összerezzent. Doflamingo alig akart hinni a szemének, de az előtte ülő férfi halványan remegett, még ültében is.</p><p>- Semmi. Csak az eső... – próbálkozott meg ismét ugyan azzal az elterelő témával, de Doflamingo ezúttal makacsabb volt.</p><p>- Nem csak az eső – jelentette ki a szőke férfi, miközben megpróbált megértőbbnek hallatszani, mint inkább rémültnek. – Kimerült vagy, látom rajtad... – jegyezte még meg, majd az egyik kezét Crocodile térdére csúsztatta. Doflamingo még a szöveten keresztül is érezte a hideget és a fázós remegést.</p><p>-Semmi bajom... – nyögte nagy nehezen Crocodile, megpróbálva ellenkezni a másikkal.</p><p>-Semmi? Láttad magad az előbb a tükörben? – háborodott fel a szőke férfi egy pillanatra, majd nagyot sóhajtott.</p><p>- Maradj itt, mindjárt jövök... – mondta Doflamingo, amikor meghallotta a konyhában fütyülő teáskanna hangját és csak remélni tudta, hogy elég határozottnak hangzott ahhoz, hogy Crocodile ezúttal hallgasson is rá.</p><p>A két bögre tea elkészítése nem tarthatott tovább pár percnél. Doflamingo keresett egy másik kancsót, egy szűrőt, majd nyakon öntötte a szűrő mélyén pihenő teafüvet forró vízzel. Várt egy kicsit, majd a teát kiöntötte két bögrébe. Crocodile-éba egy kanál cukrot és citromot is tett, a sajátjába csak két kanál cukrot. Még csak töprengenie sem kellett, már fejből tudta, hogy a partnere hogyan szereti a teáját. És mégis, szinte alig volt távol, de mire visszaért az étkezőasztalhoz, egy az asztallapra borulva alvó, és közben folyamatosan didergő Crocodile fogadta. Valószínűleg az asztalon támaszkodott a könyökével, és a várakozás közben nyomta el az álom, legalább is Doflamingo az idősebb férfi kívülről meglehetősen kényelmetlennek tűnő testtartásából erre tudott következtetni. A hajáról alkalomadtán lecsöppenő esővíz egy fényes felületű, miniatűr pocsolyában gyűlt az asztal lapján. Ezzel ellentétben Crocodile minden egyes reszketeg lélegzetvétele miatt az orra alatt az asztal fényes lapja a párától elhomályosult egy pillanatra, hogy a következőben megint kitisztulhasson.</p><p>Doflamingo egy szó nélkül lerakta a két bögre teát az asztalra, a szék elé lépett és ismételten felnyalábolta az ölébe a még mindig alvó Crocodile-t. Három hosszú, Doflamingo méretű lépés kellett hozzá, és máris a hálószobában voltak. Míg a karjaiban tartotta a sebhelyes férfit, Doflamingo egy gyors pillantást vetett az arcára. A fiatalabb Shichibukai-t kezdte aggasztani, hogy Crocodile vonásai nem lágyultak el, ahogyan mindig, amikor végre lepihenhetett. Most még álmában is gondterhelten összevonta a szemöldökeit, és látszott rajta, hogy nem érzi jól magát. Emellett a Doflamingo mellkasának préselődő másik test tényleg sokkal hűvösebb volt, mintha Crocodile attól a pár perctől, amit az esőben töltött teljesen átfagyott volna. A flamingó végül leült az ágy egyik szélére és úgy akarta az öléből átcsúsztatni az ágy másik felére a partnerét, csakhogy Crocodile erre a mozdulatra felriadt. Nem is igazán Doflamingo-hoz intézte a szavait, mivel még az sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán felfogta, hogy ott van vele a szőke férfi is.</p><p>- Ne...hagy aludjak...Csak...csak aludni akarok... – hallatszott Crocodile halk, szinte már esdeklő hangja. Valószínűleg az idősebb férfi nem volt annyira magánál, mint az Doflamingo először gondolta, feltehetőleg csak félrebeszélt, bár ahhoz eléggé felébredhetett, hogy visszamásszon a flamingó ölébe, a karjaival a vállaiban kapaszkodva, és szinte elterülve rajta, végleg leterítse a kimerültség.</p><p>Doflamingo, akármennyire is aggódott, nem tudott nem örülni az események hirtelen fordulatának, elhelyezkedett amilyen kényelmesen csak tudott, majd lehámozva magáról a tollas kabátját takaróként kettejükre terítette azt.</p><p>***</p><p>Több mint két órába telt, mire összeszedett minden fontosabb információ morzsát, de lassan kezdett összeállni (persze csupán nagy vonalakban) a kép Doflamingo fejében arról, hogy pontosan mi történhetett Crocodile-al és legfőképpen Alabasta-val az elmúlt egy hétben. Akármennyire is élvezte az összeborulást, sajnos nem volt szerencséje, Crocodile továbbra is az ölében aludt és nem úgy festett, mint aki belátható időn belül egyáltalán hajlandóságot fog mutatni rá, hogy elmozduljon onnan. Így Doflamingo is az ágyhoz volt szegezve egy nagyon fáradt aligátor súlya által. Mivel elmozdulni nem tudott, és valójában nem is nagyon akart, Ő maga nem tudott újságokat szerezni, hogy belekezdhessen a nyomozásba, így egy remek ötlettől vezérelve felhívta Monet-et, hogy segítsen neki, és nézzen át helyette pár múlt heti újságot, olyan cikkek után kutatva, amiben érintik Alabasta-t, vagy annak közelebbi területét.</p><p>Ha a nőnek nehezére is esett a feladat, ezt nem mutatta ki, bő két óra múlva felhívta Doflamingo-t, és közölte, hogy miket talált.</p><p>A fiatalabb Shichibukai, minden Joker-féle tudását, a cikkekből megtudott infókat és a személyes és korábbi tapasztalatait Alabasta Hősével kapcsolatban, latba vetve, ennyit tudott meg az események lehetséges sorrendjéről:</p><p>Először is miközben megpróbálta a fejében kerek egésszé kiegészítgetni a történteket, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy alvilági körökben nem csak az elmúlt egy hétben, de már legalább egy hónapja nem hallott a Baroque Works-ról. Egyáltalán semmit. Kissé kezdett Doflamingo számára a csend Alabasta körül gyanússá válni. Mintha szándékosan visszatartották volna az információkat...</p><p>Másodszor, Monet talált egy körülbelül egy hetes cikket, ami arról számolt be, hogy Alabasta partjánál a Tengerészet elkapott és lefoglalt egy rabszolga-csempész hajót. A kapitányt kihallgatva, azt vallotta, hogy a Baroque Works szervezet egyik tagja. A folytatásban a továbbiakban az író találgatásokba bocsátkozott egy újabb titkos szervezet, annak céljaival és lehetséges veszélyeivel kapcsolatban. A cikkhez pedig mellékeltek egy fotót a csempész-hajóról, valamint a kapitányról.</p><p>Doflamingo-nak már első hallásra is több szempontból rendkívül gyanús volt az újságcikk. Például abban biztos volt, hogy a képen látott kalóz száz százalék, hogy nem Baroque Works tag. És a legjobb tudomása szerint Crocodile sohasem utazott és soha nem is tervezte, hogy valaha beszáll a rabszolga-bizniszbe. Ez volt az egyik legtöbbet kritizált tulajdonság Doflamingo-ban is, amit az idősebb Shichibukai akárhányszor csak szóba került a téma, nem mulasztott el felemlegetni. De, jelen esetben, ennek a hajónak és a rakományának az ügyében éppenséggel a flamingó is teljesen tiszta volt, és ezt valószínűleg Crocodile is tudta, különben most nem aludna békésen Doflamingo ölében. Mindebből egyértelmű volt, hogy Sir Crocodile-nak és a legénységének nincs semmi köze a történtekhez, a kérdés már csak az volt, hogy ezt mennyien hitték is el.</p><p>A második cikket, ami körülbelül három napja jelent meg Doflamingo valójában már aznap reggel olvasta, amikor kiadták, csupán, mint most kiderült, sokkal nagyobb figyelmet kellett volna fordítania az iromány első hasábjaira is. Ugyanis a cikk elején kifejtették, hogy mostanában az áthaladó kalózhajó-forgalomhoz képest is (Alabasta rendkívül közel fekszik a Grand Line bejárataként funkcionáló Reverse Mountanin-hez) sok hajó áll meg a sivatagi ország partjainál. Sőt, attól sem rettennek vissza, hogy városokat és civileket támadjanak meg, vagy fosszanak ki. A támadások legtöbbje még csak nem is a fővárosra, hanem Rainbase-ra koncentrálódott, ahol a Sir Crocodile bázisaként üzemelő Rain Dinners is működött. Mindezek után következett az a rész amire Doflamingo már korábban is felfigyelt. A cikk második felében kifejtették, hogy Alabasta lakói mégis szerencsésnek mondhatják magukat, a kalóztámadások és a szárazság ellenére is, hiszen a Shichibukai egyik tagja az országukat választotta állandó szállásaként, és cserébe a vendégszeretetért, megvédi a lakosokat a hívatlan kalóz-vendégektől is. A továbbiakban egy-két triviális információ következett Sir Crocodile-ról (mióta tagja a Shichibukai-nak, az Alabasta-ban folytatott tevékenysége, a királlyal való remek kapcsolata stb. csupán Crocodile múltjának említését kerülték ki nagyon előrelátóan.)</p><p>Csupán ezeket a forrásokat felhasználva Doflamingo valami hasonló sorrendre következtetett az események kapcsán, miközben az ablaküvegen kopogó esőt és az ölében mélyen, szinte mozdulatlanul alvó sebhelyes férfi szuszogását hallgatta.</p><p>A flamingó abban biztos volt, hogy a csempészhajó lefoglalása és annak kapitányának kihallgatása után Alabasta Hőse is, mindenképpen ki szerette volna kérdezni az elfogott kalózt. Doflamingo helyesen gondolta, hogy a Baroque Works esetében is, az egy nem mindennapi esemény, hogy egy kívülálló tud egyáltalán a szervezet létezéséről. A kérdés csak az volt, hogy ezt a lépést mennyire sietve tette meg az idősebb férfi, illetve, hogy a Tengerészet gyanút fogott-e. Hiszen Crocodile-nak, mint a Shichibukai tagjának, és Alabasta védelmezőjének joga van tudni, hogy kit és miért kaptak el az Ő fennhatósága alá is tartozó partoknál. De vajon gyanút fogott a Tengerészet? Felmerült bennük, mint lehetséges magyarázat, hogy Crocodile csak azért kíváncsi az elfogott kalózra, mert Ő áll az egész mögött, és csupán azért jött, hogy elsimítsa az elvarratlan szálakat. És ha nem csak a Tengerészetnek szúrt szemet az ügy? Mi van Alabasta királyával, az öreg Cobra-val? Neki vajon feltűnt a különös minta, vagy elkönyvelte az esetet csupán egy furcsa egybeesésnek?</p><p>És ha mindez nem lett volna elég, a hét további részében újabb és újabb kalózhullámok ostromolták Alabasta partjait, és mintha a valódi célpontjuk Crocodile lett volna. Vajon az elvesztett csempész-hajót akarták megbosszulni, vagy valami egészen más áll a háttérben? Mi van akkor, ha ez az egész hajcihő a csempészhajóval csupán egy megrendezett dolog volt, aminek az egyetlen végső célja az lett volna, hogy előcsalogassák Crocodile-t és lerántsák a leplet a Baroque Works-ről?</p><p>Mindezt végig gondolva Doflamingo hangosan felsóhajtott. Egyelőre túl sok volt a kérdés, ahhoz, hogy tisztán lásson. De az most már a flamingó számára is egyértelmű volt, hogy bármi is történt pontosan az elmúlt egy hétben Crocodile-nak hihetetlenül sok dolga volt. Csoda, hogy mindkét szerepét, a Shichibukai-t és a Baroque Works vezetőjét, Mr. Zero-t, megfelelően tudta alakítani... Titokban kihallgatni az elfogott kalózt, nyomoztatni a csempészhajó szállítmánya, a küldője és annak fogadója után, biztosítani a Tengerészetet mindeközben a hűségéről, valamint a királyi család kedvére tenni és elaltatni az esetleges gyanújukat, helyt állni az országot ostromló kalózokkal szemben, és vigyázni, nehogy lebukjon a Baroque Works és az Utopia hadművelet... Még felsorolva is sok, nem csoda, ha Crocodile-nak az elmúlt egy hétben nem igazán volt alkalma aludni.</p><p>És mégis, gondolta Doflamingo, miközben egy ördögi vigyorral, de büszkén pillantott le a nyakába kapaszkodva alvó aligátorra, a sebhelyes férfi jól keverhette a lapjait, hiszen az égadta világon semmi nem derült ki sem a Tengerészet, sem az ország lakosainak számára, de még az alvilági körökben sem szivárgott ki Alabasta-ról semmiféle információ.</p><p>- Oh, Te vagy az én egyetlen, csodálatosan ármánykodó lángelméjű aligátorom... – súgta Doflamingo, majd egy csókot nyomott Crocodile feje búbjára, mire az idősebb férfi fészkelődött egy kicsit, még jobban magára húzta a takaróként funkcionáló tollas kabátot és háborítatlanul aludt tovább.</p><p>Doflamingo még mindig vigyorogva előhúzta a kabátja belső zsebéből a kis ajándékdobozt, amit a sebhelyes férfinak szánt és amiről az események okán teljesen meg is feledkezett egészen ezidáig. Valószínű volt, hogy ha Crocodile-nak nem akad ennyi tennivalója az elmúlt pár napban akkor sem jutott volna eszébe, hogy ma van az egy éves évfordulójuk. De a flamingó egyáltalán nem bánta a dolgot, Ő már hónapokkal ezelőtt eldöntötte, hogy mindenképpen hoz valami kis jelképes dolgot a sebhelyes férfi számára. Felpattintotta a dobozt és még egyszer alaposan szemügyre vette a benne lapuló gyűrűt, amit Ő maga választott ki. Kifejezetten illett Crocodile többi ékszere közé; arany karika, mívesen kimunkált foglalat, és a közepén fényesen csillogó smaragd kő. Csak remélni tudta, hogyha az idősebb férfi valaha felébred Ő maga húzhatja rá az egyetlen ujjára, amin nem hord ékszert, a gyűrűsre.</p><p>Visszazárva a dobozt éppen, hogy csak lerakta azt az ágy melletti kis asztalra, amikor is Crocodile az ölében elkezdett fészkelődni, majd teljesen váratlanul egyszer csak felült.</p><p>- Wani...? – szólalt meg Doflamingo, kérdő hangsúllyal a hangjában, feltételezve, hogy partnerének nem igazán sikerült felébrednie teljesen, akárcsak a legutolsó alkalommal.</p><p>Crocodile, bár már majdnem egyenesen ült a flamingó ölében, azért a kezével továbbra is meg kellett kapaszkodnia a fiatalabb férfi vállaiban, valamint azzal is igen erőteljesen próbálkozott, hogy szétfeszítse a szemhéjait, ami, mint azt Doflamingo kuncogva megállapította, sokkal nagyobb erőfeszítésbe került, mint gondolta, és maga a művelet is eltartott pár percig.</p><p>- Doflamingo...? – motyogta álmosan, amint Crocodile rá tudott fókuszálni az alatta elterülő férfira, továbbra is laposakat pislogva.</p><p>- Igen, szívem – dorombolta a szőke férfi kéjesen – Kész vagy rá, hogy felébredj és... amint látom nem... – kuncogott tovább a flamingó, ugyanis még be sem fejezte az ötletének a felvetését, Crocodile csak még szorosabbra vonta az ölelését a nyaka körül, és most Doflamingo másik vállát választva, ismét visszafeküdt rá aludni.</p><p>- Drága, figyelj csak, nincs kedved átöltözni valami kényelmesebbe? – kérdezte Doflamingo, nagyon reménykedve abban, hogy Crocodile még nem alszik annyira mélyen, hogy ne hallja meg Őt. – Csak levetjük ezt a kapcsos dolgot, meg az ingedet, oké? – ajánlgatta a flamingó, közben már arról fantáziálva, hogy mi minden ruhadarabtól fogja még megszabadítani Crocodile-t, ha már a sebhelyes férfi nem figyel oda.</p><p>- Nem akarom...jó így... – sóhajtotta álmosan és kelletlenül Crocodile, Doflamingo vállába motyogva a szavakat.</p><p>- De úgy sokkal kényelmesebb lesz, és pluszba nem lesz minden ruhád gyűrött, ha egyszer felébredsz – győzködte tovább Doflamingo, nem mondva le arról, a már elképzelt képről, ahogyan egy majdnem meztelen aligátor alszik békésen az Ő mellkasára dőlve.</p><p>Erre a válasz csupán valami mormogás volt, amit, Doflamingo magában úgy határozott, igennek fog venni, és mindkét kezével elkezdte óvatosan kikapcsolni Crocodile mellényének a csatjait. Végezve a kapcsokkal, az alatta húzódó fehér ing gombjai következtek. A szőke férfi, kicsit utat engedve a fantáziálgatásának, amint egyszer és véglegesen szétnyílt a fehér ing a kezeivel óvatosan, egészen Crocodile hasától indulva a kulcscsontjaiig végigsimított a partnere mellkasán. Elidőzött a hasizmoknál, egy-két sebhelynél, a mellizmok körvonalánál, majd a szíve felett a tenyerét a sebhelyes férfi bőrére simítva, érezte a lassú, de egyenletes dobbanásokat. Doflamingo meleg tenyereinek érintésére Crocodile jólesően mormogott valamit, majd ép keze rátalált Doflamingo rövid szőke tincseire és lassú cirógatásba kezdett.</p><p>Elérve Crocodile nyakáig, Doflamingo ujjai, ügyes és gyakorlott mozdulatokkal kibogozták az idősebb Shichibukai nyakkendőjének csomóját, lassan kihúzták az ing gallérja alól és félretették azt az ajándékdoboz mellé.</p><p>Doflamingo előbb szorosan magához ölelve a másikat, közben egy gyors csókot hintve a nyakába, lefektette Crocodile-t az ágy másik oldalára, majd egy kicsit csalódottan, hogy véget ér a simogatás, elhúzta a sebhelyes férfi átkulcsolt karjait a nyakából.</p><p>Crocodile mindebből nem sokat tudatosíthatott, nyugodtan, nem is zavartatva magát aludt, háton fekve ott, ahová Doflamingo fektette, kigombolt és félrecsúszott felsővel, fedetlen felsőtesttel. Örülve, hogy végre kinyújtóztathatja a hátát, öntudatlanul nyújtózkodott és közben jólesően sóhajtott. A megfeszülő, majd ismét ellazuló izmok miatt az idősebb férfi nadrágja lejjebb csúszott, de az öve miatt még éppen pont a csípőjénél megakadt.</p><p>- Wani, drága, jelenleg elképzelésed sincs, hogy ebben a szent pillanatban mekkora önuralomról teszek tanúbizonyságot... Ugyanis legszívesebben azonnal felkeltenélek, és olyan testi gyönyörökben részesítenélek, mint eddig még soha ezelőtt... – jegyezte meg Doflamingo végig nézve az előbbi jelenetet.</p><p>A flamingó valamiféle csoda folytán képes volt ez egyszer uralkodva magán és leginkább bizonyos alsó testrészein, sikeresen megszabadította Crocodile-t a felsőjétől, a cipőitől és még a nadrágjától is, csupán a fehérneműt hagyva partnerén, anélkül, hogy közben felébresztette volna a másikat. (Bár, amikor az alsónadrághoz ért, szinte érezte, hogy bizseregnek az ujjai, arra várva, hogy mikor hámozza már le Crocodile-ról azt az utolsó szövetdarabot is, de mivel tudta, hogy abban az esetben végképp nem tudna megálljt parancsolni magának, ezért, ha vasakarattal is, de uralkodott magán.)</p><p>Majd, hogy legalább egy minimális öröme neki is legyen az egészben, Ő maga is egy kissé lejjebb vetkőzött és szintén bebújt az ágyba, hogy megint a karjaiban tarthassa és nem utolsó sorban, felmelegíthesse a szeretett aligátorát.</p><p>A dologgal csupán egy gond volt. Doflamingo a legkisebb mértékben sem volt álmos. Bizonyos dolgok a takaró alatt ébren tartották, és az sem segített a helyzeten, hogy Crocodile álmában, a Doflamingo testéből áradó hőforrás felé araszolgatott folyamatosan, amíg már megint csak egészen rajta nem feküdt a fiatalabb férfin. Olyan közel bújt hozzá, hogyha a flamingó lenézett csak partnere sűrű szempilláit és a még néhol mindig nedves hajtincseket láthatta.</p><p>Majd belegondolt abba, hogy már egy éve, micsoda hatalmas mázlija van. Ugyanis ma éppen egy éve, hogy hetente vagy kéthetente rendszeresen találkozgatnak a kedvenc aligátorával. Eldugott szigeteken, motelekben, fogadókban, kaszinókban, hotelekben tartották a találkáikat, sőt Crocodile kétszer hajlandó volt a flamingót Dressrosa-n is meglátogatni. Igaz, Ő nem mehetett még csak Alabasta közelébe sem, de bőven kárpótolták a kis találkáik és az találkozók keretein belül történt események, hogy Doflamingo egyáltalán szóvá tegye a megbántottságát efelől. Oh, és a Shichibukai találkozók, azok voltak a fiatalabb férfi kedvencei. Minden egyes Tengerészeti leteremtés alkalmával, amikor összetrombitálták őket Doflamingo folytatta a kis játékát, és szinte vég nélkül flörtölt (néha csupán utalgatva, máskor viszont elég nyíltan) a sebhelyes kalózzal, aki minden egyes alkalommal valami csípőssel vágott vissza, mindezt azért, hogy a következő találkájukon egészen fordított szerepek szerint, egészen más helyzetben és értelemmel hangozzanak el ugyan ezek a mondatok.</p><p>De, valami mintha az utolsó pár randevú alkalmával megváltozott volna. Az első pár hónapban a találkáik nem igazán szóltak másról, csak a szexről. (Leszámítva talán rögtön a második affért, mivel akkor Doflamingo még jócskán sebesült volt.) Előfordult, hogy az egész nem volt hosszabb pár óránál, és Crocodile a dolga végeztével, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán kifújta volna magát otthagyta Doflamingo-t az ágyban és egy sebes homokviharral később már ott sem volt. Nem volt egymás mellett alvás, sem ölelkezés, sem a másikba gabalyodva ébredés, reggeli főzőcskézés pedig végképp nem. Étteremben voltak együtt nem is keveset, de az mindig megelőzte a találkozójuk lényegi részét.</p><p>És körülbelül a harmadik és a negyedik közös hónapjuk fordulójakor tört meg a jég. Doflamingo jól emlékezett, hogy akkor fordult elő először, hogy Crocodile szex közben a flamingó nevét sóhajtozta. (A fiatalabb férfi azóta is ebből tudja, hogyha csinál valamit, akkor azt igazán jól csinálja.) Azon az éjszakán Crocodile nem rohant el, még a reggeli ébredés is (körülbelül tíz óra felé) Doflamingo mellett érte. Persze Doflamingo gondolhatta volna, hogy csupán a szeretkezés volt túl fárasztó az aligátora számára és a következő randevú alkalmával kötelezőszerűn ismét egyedül fog ébredni egy túlságosan is hideg ágyban, de nem így történt. Onnantól kezdve mindig együtt, a másikhoz bújva aludtak és a légyottok ideje is rendesen kitolódott pár óráról leginkább pár napra. Majd még pár alkalom elég volt ahhoz is, hogy immár a reggeli ébredés után együtt főzzenek kávét is a másiknak.</p><p>És talán az utolsó három találka volt az, ami ismételten valami lassabb és fokozatosabb, mint az előző, de megint csak valami változást hozott. És ez most mind a kettejüket érintette. Eddig ugyanis, bármennyire is próbált magának teret szorítani a romantika, valójában a szex volt a fénypontja minden randevúnak. De talán egy hónapja, amikor is valahogy sikerült találniuk négy teljes napot, amikor is együtt lehettek, nem igazán a testiségre került a hangsúly. Persze, nem arról volt szó, hogy nem kívánták volna egymást, jelen pillanatban is, Doflamingo erőteljesen koncentrált arra, hogy a Crocodile testén vándorló, cirógató kezei ne kalandozzanak el túlságosan. Csupán a hangsúly kezdett áthelyeződni egyik dologról a másikra. Például sokkal többet beszélgettek, mint előtte. Olyan dolgokat tudtak meg a másikról, mikről eddig azt feltételezték, hogy pontosan jól tudják, csupán azért, hogy később kiderüljön mekkorát tévedtek. Valószínű, Doflamingo előzetes szerelmes megszállottságát tekintve, hogy Crocodile számára sokkal több új információ derült ki a flamingóról, mint fordítva, de azért alkalomadtán a fiatalabb férfit is érték meglepetések. Példának okáért, mint kiderült, Crocodile-nak akkor is van humora, ha nem részeg, csupán elég groteszk.</p><p>De előfordult, hogy szavak sem kellettek. Egyszerűen egymás mellett fekve sikerült megnyugvást találniuk a másikban, egy másik élő személy, egy meleg test közelségében. Főleg egy-egy rémálom után, amik, bár jóval ritkábban, de a sebhelyes Shichibukai-nál is a látogatásukat tették. Igaz, Doflamingo máshogy is képes volt erre, de idővel Crocodile is beletanult, hogy hogyan tudja lerakni az Alabasta-val kapcsolatos terheit, és hagyni, hogy Doflamingo elterelje a figyelmét.</p><p>Doflamingo közelebb hajolva Crocodile-hoz beleszagolt a hajába, amin az eső illatától majdnem teljesen elnyomva, de érződött a jól megszokott márkájú szivar füstje és a sivatag napsütötte és szélfútta aromája. Mindeközben eszébe jutottak a korábbi aggodalmai. Vajon mégis mennyit aludt az elmúlt egy hétben a sebhelyes férfi? Ismerve a másik megszállott perfekcionizmusát és a mániáját a Pluton-nal kapcsolatban valószínűleg három-négy órát. A teljes héten elosztva. Lassan megcsóválva a fejét még közelebb húzta magához a kimerült férfit. <em>Ezt nem tudja a végtelenségig csinálni... Igaz, hogy rettenetesen kitartó és eltökélt, de már Ő sem annyira fiatal...</em>     </p><p>Mivel Doflamingo úgy tippelte, hogy a mélyen alvó hüllője még legalább egy fél napig nem fog felébredni az alvás megvonásos-kómájából, amibe most beleesett, úgy gondolta, hogy jobb lesz, ha Ő sem unatkozik feleslegesen és szundít egyet. De....biztos, hogy nem így...</p><p>A tusolókabin felé lépkedve, hogy vehessen egy jó hideg fürdőt, Doflamingo végig azon csodálkozott, hogy Crocodile mégis hogyan nem ébredt fel a böködésre a takaró alatt...</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>